Conventionally, when air conditioning is performed in a single large open space such as an office, restaurant, and the like, a plurality of indoor units may be installed in such a space. Usually, the operation of each indoor unit can be individually set. Therefore, when a plurality of indoor units are installed in a single large open space and if air conditioning is needed only in the space of a portion of such a single large open space, among all the indoor units installed in the single large open space, only the indoor unit arranged for the space of the portion is caused to perform an air conditioning operation.
Meanwhile, JP-A Publication No. H6-323594 discloses an air curtain generating device that generates an air curtain for separating the space to be targeted by an air conditioning operation from other spaces in order to improve the air conditioning operational efficiency in the space to be targeted by the air conditioning operation.